


Supernatural Girl

by FallenNiji



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alex becomes a Hunter, Alive Azrael, Alive Gabriel, Angels are Dicks, Archangel Azrael, Because I ws bored, Character Death, Coma, F/M, Hunter Meg Masters, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lucifer is a big bag of dicks, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible!Slash, Protective Meg Masters, Resurrection, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Slightly based Alex on myself, Trickster Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji
Summary: "I thought I was a normal human girl, ya know? But then I died. And I was suddenly in a whole new world, nearing the Apocalypse."
 Dean and Sam Winchester are doing the usual, when the two stumble upon an odd little story in the newspaper. In Houston, Texas, two young kids had been murdered in the last two months in mysterious ways. The two come to investigate, and they meet and odd teen that knows a little too much about their job, and them.
After S01E08: Bugs, before S01E09: Home. Sort of SI!Imagining What I Would Do If I Were In SPN!Fem! Heroine. Possible slash, 'cause everyone ships Destiel.





	1. "Death"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Wattpad account, but now I also posted it here.

**Disclaimer** : Only own Alex.  
**Pairings** : Possible!Destiel. Possible!Sabriel. And should I pair Alex with Lucifer, Michael, or Adam or someone entirely else?????  
**Warnings** : Sort of a Self Insert of myself ( _What would I do if I was in Supernatural?_ ) but with a slightly different personality and different past. Fem!SI. Young!SI. Possible!Slash. Swearing. Violence. Death. Supernatural.  
**Notes** : None

* * *

**Nové Zámky, Slovakia[Note: This is not the** **plsce** **I live, but it is the place I was born in]**

* * *

The first time she opened her eyes – _really_ opened them – was in the late afternoon of the eighth of November in 2016. She was wandering around the town, passing by a few giggling girls that gave her strange looks. Probably talking about her behind her back, like everyone – but Tami, Sara, Dano, Ruben, Milan, Emma, Petra – does these days. 

She didn't understand it. Why would you insult a person, when you know they can hear you, but you don't say it loud enough so the others could hear you? It was utterly ridiculous. If you want to say something, say it to her face at least! Cowards.

She was just walking by the river Nitra, under the bridge, when she heard it. It was a low, deep sound that the girl could barely make out. She paused, her head tilted in confusion. What would make such a sound?

But a moment later, she remembered all the stupid movies – The Conjuring 1&2, The Exorcist, The Boy, Avengers... – and TV shows – Scooby Doo, Supernatural – she had watched throughout her life. Then she was sprinting down the side of the pavement nearer to the river. She was just at the end of the bridge – she was still under it of course – when _it_ happened.

Black spots penetrated her vision as her lungs just simply stopped functioning and her mouth went dry. And not in the Oh-My-Yaoi-Smexy-Doujinshi way, but the I'm-So-Going-To-Die-Today way. She coughed, trying to get the feeling of dryness out of her mouth.

Apparently, that was a bad, _bad_ idea. She coughed once, twice, and maybe even thrice. But she stopped counting after the first one, you know? After all, when you cough up blood, you know there's something wrong with you.

She stumbled around, blindly reaching for the way. Goddammit! Why did it have to hurt so damn much?!?! Her back hit the graffiti'd wall and she slowly slid down.

She blindly searched for her phone, intent on calling someone – _anyone_ – for help. She unlocked the screen, smearing blood on it, and made her way to the contacts list. She chose a random number, hoping they would pick up.

And suddenly, there was a tall, solemn looking man standing in from of her with a frown. She gasped breathlessly. He was old, oh so _old_ , and his eyes were a light colour with his skin wrinkled like a raisin. But what attracted her the most, was the huge ass scythe he was carrying. 

"It's been a while, son." Ex-to-the-fucking-cuse me?! She was a bloody girl! She gurgled up st him angrily, helplessly. He just sighed, shook his head and turned around with his cloak billowing. "We'll talk soon." And why was he speaking English? They were in _Slovakia_!

And he was gone. She stared.

Like literally gone. Vanished. Vamooshed. Disappeared. Disapparated. Floo'd. Asta La Vista, baby. Sayonara. Ba~bye~.

She had no time to freak out about that, she was too busy gurgling at the place the man once stood. Bastard, why did her

She was interrupted when the ringing of the phone stopped. " _Kika_?" Crap. It was Tamara. Aka her bestest best friend/sworn (at least on 'Kika's' side) sister. " _Čo_ _sa_ _deje_ _? Kika?_ _Hej_ _, si tam?_ " 

" _Nemám_ _čas_ _...._ _Polícia_ _.... Pod most....pri_ _Kaufland_ _....._ _Pomoc_ _...._ " She stumbled through her sentence, coughing more than a handful of times. The dark pots were nearly covering her vision.

" _Kika?_ _Čo_ _sa_ _deje_ _? Pod_ _mostom_ _? Si v_ _poriadok_ _?_ _Hej_ _, Kika!!!!_ _Heeeej_!" She coughed again, the coughs making her whole body shake. It hurt so damn much! It _hurthurthurthurthurthurt_.... The only thing she could think about, was the pain nearly made her–

And she was gone, falling to the ground from the wall helplessly, leaving a resounding thump that made the young girl on the other end worried.

" _Mami!_ _Niečo_ _sa_ _stalo_ _Kike!_ "

And then her blue eyes slid shot, and Kristína was no more.

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was in an office. A really old styled office with a huge ass bookcase that made my insides tingle eagerly, a desk, coffe table, and a few other things including a couch I was laying on. Sitting up, I noticed a large window was behind the desk, and what was the most interesting part, was that the window showed black. Everything outside was black. I couldn't make out anything.

"So... you're awake." A raspy voice startled me out of my observations. I turned my head only to face an old looking guy. The guy from before, I realised. With that Snape-billowing technique.

I started firing off questions rapidly. "How did you do that? Who are you? Where am I? Nice office and a comfy couch too. Didn't I die? Did anyone find my decomposing body yet? How did Tami, my family and friends react? What day is this? Can I borrow some of those books? Where are we – oh wait, I already said that before. Guess I'm out of questions." Panting when I finished, because of being out of breath because I didn't even stop to breathe. Oh, I just reminded myself on Hermione. 

His expression was unreadable, though it looked like a mixture of amused, incredulous, fond, and... melancholic? I could probably understand the first two, but fond and melancholic? Last I checked, I didn't know this guy. But then again, my memory was shorter than a finger nail.

....My comparisons are weird, so what?

He opened his mouth, probably to answer my questions. "How did I do what?" His expression nearly made me choke on my barely restrained laughter. 

"The whole billowing cloak thing. You _are_ the guy from before." Though I made it more of a statement, there was a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Oh." His expression cleared. "I was not aware I was doing anything. My real name is of unimportance in this moment, but you may call me Tom for now. You are in my office. Thank you, that makes me very happy. Not many visitors you see, and those that _do_ visit, are all to terrified to say anything." He looked a bit sad...no, wait, he looked...sulky? Huh. Weird.

"You didn't die _per say_ , but you left the body of Kristína. And yes, the police stumbled upon your body a few hours later. About your family's and friends', I didn't stick around too long to observe." Oh, well that was depressing. If you kill a girl you should at least see her close one's reactions. And wait, what did he mean by 'leaving Kristína's body'? _I_ am Kristína! 

"And what day this is? Well.... Uh," He coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Sure, you can borrow the books. Keep them too, but don't lose them."

Satisfied, at least slightly, I nodded. Then I voiced another one of my questions. "What do you mean by 'leaving Kristína's body'? And not dying? I assumed when someone starts coughing up blood, looses consciousness and stops breathing, they're dead." I deadpanned.

He looked away guiltily. "Well, _Kristína_ died, but you didn't."

"Jeez, that's real helpful." I sneered angrily at the man – Tom? Like Voldemort? – who just sighed. 

"Let me tell you a story. A truly saddening tale, really." He said with sincerity laced with his voice. A story huh. Might be interesting.

I leaned back on the couch, looking at him evenly. "Then tell."

He looked surprised for a moment, before he masked it with indifference. "Years ago, there was a man who had a brother and sister. The three siblings – let's call them G, D, and A. The eldest, the sister A, was...well, she hated her two brothers with a passion, and she also hated everything that was related to them. So G and his sons and daughters fought with A and eventually imprisoned her.

"But soon enough, discord filtered through D's and G's brotherly bond, and they decided to do something to make sure they would never betray each other. They created a child, let's call him AM for now, alright?" I nodded slightly in confusion. How could you make a child when both people are boys? Unless.... She gasped slightly, mpreg was real!

Casting my elated expression a wary glance, he continued with his story. "When AM was introduced to his oldest siblings, M, L, R, and GL, they adored him. A little obsessively even. They were overprotective too." He chuckled fondly. 

I was taken aback when he frowned, his eyes darkening. "But then L stared a rebellion because he did not wish to love G's youngest children." 

I cut him off. "But L and the youngest are family! No matter what, you should love your family to the very end!" My protests, I realised, sounded hollow, even to me, like they were a lie. I tensed. That's right. Did I even love my – or Kristína's? Still a bit confused about that. – family?

"Well," he coughed awkwardly. "L soon started a war, with some of his siblings on his side, with his elder brother M. They fought vigorously, but the war didn't end without price." A shiver crawled up my spine as his dead tone. Even if he was old, a person shouldn't sound so... _dead_.

"L was beaten and imprisoned for eternity, G left the house and is presumed to be dead, GL disappeared never to be seen again, and... AM...oh sweet little AM." He looked angry as he stared down at the maghony desk.

"He went to D to request for death. He couldn't see his favourite child in so much pain, and he complied. He died swiftly and painlessly." I covered my mouth in horror. To be in so much pain that you would request your own _father_ to kill you... 

I clutched my chest, breathing deeply. Why... _why_ did it sound so fucking _familiar_? And what are these foreign feelings I'm feeling. 

( _Loveprotectionexasperationfondnesslovepainpainpainsadnes_ _sdepressionwhywhywhypleasepleasepleasei'msorry_ )

I gasped, why was all this familiar to me? So damn familiar it _hurt_.

Tom eyes me worriedly, noticing my ragged breathing. "Are...you alright?" He hesitantly asked.

I waved him off. "'m fine. Just continue the story."

Although looking unconvinced, he did as I asked of him. "His siblings were enraged, but they did not know he had died when he did. They had learned of his death years later. Then, the most miraculous thing happened." He looked wistful. "He was born. And then later he died again. Reborn. Died. Reborn. Died. And the cycle continued on until five years ago, when he got into an... accident, that should've killed him. He was placed in a coma." 

"So...this story is real? And wouldn't we have heard about such a war?" I looked as confused as a lost puppy.

He chuckled humourlessly. "You wouldn've...but you see. AM, as he – or, well, she, since he was currently a she – was in a coma, was spirited – quite literally – away and placed inside an infant in another world." Oh holy cheese and crackers, don't tell me... 

"That baby was you. You are AM." I stared at him like he was crazy. I wasn't a boy.

"You're as coo-coo as a cockatoo." I deadpanned.

He blinked. "Quite an original insult, I think." He muttered, but I heard. "It is possible, since there are multiple universes."

I froze. " _Excuse me_?!"

"Well, you are – your world, specifically, is a sort of 'Dimensional Gathering' of Prophets...or sort of Prophets...that can see into other worlds." He looked me in the eye, and I was taken aback by the ancient way they shone. "These other worlds.... universes really...show themselves to you...in forms of... TV shows, movies, anime, manga, books, mythology." The shadows around him grew, and I was taken aback once again – because instead of showing an old man's shadow, it showed the shadow of a tall figure cloaked in black.

My blood ran cold at his words. He was lying right...? He had to be, because the thought of Shingeki no Kyojin flashed through my mind. It couldn't be, it couldn't be-be – _real_.

"You're lying." I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you really think?"

I paused, hesitated, then answered. "Then...show me some proof that these worlds exist, old man." His eye twitched.

"Fine," Huffing, he snapped a finger. "But you should've just listened to me, son." And then I was suddenly somewhere else – a dark chamber. 

The smell of blood hit my nose and nearly made me barf. Where was I?

"Oh, what's a little human doing here?" A high male voice boomed from the front. I turned to face three familiar faces. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Oh _hell_ no. 

Aro was the one who asked, blood splatters on his face.

A human body was in front of him. A dead one. Just great.

"How did she get in here?" Caius scowled. I was really tempted to tell him to shove it, but then I remembered he had a fuse shorter than Orochimaru's dick. 

"You know what?" I said out loud, looking up at the ceiling. "I believe you, just take me back to the office before these short tempered idiots eat me." Nothing happened, excluding Caius standing up and slowly approaching me. 

"Fine, fine." I grumbled, but I was pretty sure the three stooges heard me. Vampire hearing anyone? "I'm sorry!" I apologised to Tom, who was most likely watching in glee. I hit nerves pretty easily. "Have some mercy on this recently dead girl, alright?" Guilt tripping always works.

And then I was back in the office, staring at a satisfied old man. 

The first thing that came out of my mouth was; "You're a downright bastard, you know that right?" Which was probably not the greatest idea considering he just sent me to _Twilight_. Who knows, maybe he'll send me to _Highschool of the Dead_ next.

He held up his hand, and I quickly surrendered. "Okay okay, no more insults. Just don't zap me who-knows-where!"

He looked smug. Asshole donkey.

"So do you believe me?" 

"Yeah." I said dryly. He chuckled but then turned entirely serious. "We don't have much time, but the universe you're originally from is a dangerous place. So I wish you luck. And plase don't freak when you meet the brothers." He looked amused.

And then I was jerk awake, gasping for breath. What the fuck just happened?

The room I was in was whiter than snow and looked rather plain.

A small girl appeared before me, looking honest to god shocked.

Greta, just great. You asshole, I was in a coma for five years dammit, and you send me back.

"Is this a bad time?" My voice was raspy.

The next thing I know, my arms were full of a brawling blonde. 

Sigh. This ought to be amusing.


	2. "Orphanage"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go to Houston's Lily's Orphanage soon after the whole Bug case. Two deaths in the past two months take place under mysterious and possibly supernatural circumstances. They go to investigate only to meet Alex, a mysterious young girl that was present during both deaths. Is she their 'monster'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I pair Alex with Lucifer, Michael, or Adam or someone entirely else?????

**Near** **Houston, Texas**

* * *

It was a few days after the whole 'Bugs' incident, and Sam and Dean Winchester found themselves somewhere in Texas. The elder of the two – and shorter – was currently munching on a hamburger, lazily waiting for his younger brother who was who knows where. Honestly, where did he go?

"Hey." Sam jogged up to him from inside the gas station they had stopped in. Dean's Impala was nearly out of fuel. 

"Where you been?" Grumpy Dean asked Sam as he took a huge bite.

Sam sent him a mildly disgusted look. He had been with him since they were kids, he shouldn've gotten used to this. "Don't talk with your mouth full." The taller of the two reprimanded him slightly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, the big brother's gotta eat." He complained.

Sam rolled his eyes at the words, but took out a rolled up and crumpled newspaper from his jacket. Dean nearly groaned. Newspaper=Work=Hunt=Less Lady Time.

"I got us a case, here in Texas." Dean leaned over to see which picture Sam was pointing to. "In Houston actually." The picture was of a young, like _kid_ young, boy grinning at the camera. He had messy blond hair and cheerful green eyes. 

"Okay, so what happened?" Dean asked as they got into the Impala. Sam sighed, "Well, over the past two months there had been two murders. Both kids, first was a girl named Madeline and then the boy, James, last week." He frowned.

They drove out of the gas station, heading towards what was (probably) Houston. "And?" Dean pressed, not satisfied with the information.

"Well, the only connections that I could find was their place of residence, family, and the time of murder." 

"So they were siblings or something?" Dean frowned.

Beside him, Sam shook his head in negative. "No. They're both orphans that live in Lily's Orphanage, no family relation at all."

Dean's lips thinned. Orphans. Maybe their parents had a history with a ghost or something. "And?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "They were both burned to death. Like, literally. Some kids tried to put them out – even some firefighters – and nothing. They kept burning until they died." Dean stayed silent. What a gruesome way to go, and they were kids too. Poor brats.

"That _got_ to hurt." He finally said, causing Sam to snort. "You think?"

"So where's this Lyre's Orphanage anyway?"

Sam rolled his eyes again. "It's Lily's Orphanage, Dean."

* * *

**Lily's Orphanage, Houston**

* * *

When the brothers arrived, they agreed to go as FBI agents. Thry would get information out of the kids and staff there more easily... probably. 

Lily's Orphanage was a fairly large, wooden building decorated with cheery drawings and painted in light pink. There was a garden and a small lake in the back.

The two – both in suits – walked up to the open doors and entered. A young woman – probably in her late twenties or early thirties – was sitting behind the counter, looking worse for wear with bags under her eyes. She was pretty, Dean thought, with chocolate brown eyes and nice brown hair.

Her eyes lit up up when she saw them. "Are you here to adopt?" She was eager, because since little James's death people have been avoiding the orphanage, much to her, the staff's and the children's dismay.

Her hopes were shot down with one word. "No," Dean said making the woman visibly deflate and sigh in disappointment. "We're from the FBI. We were sent here to investigate the death of Madeline and James."

The woman froze, looking at them warily. "I...see. I'm May Emerly, the assistant of the owner. Pleasure to meet you..." 

The two flipped out their badges. "Agent Blake and Agent Duff." Sam said, indicating to himself and Dean. The latter looked a little annoyed at being called Duff. Why couldn't it be Bond or Smexy or something _other than Duff_?

May relaxed when she saw the IDs. "Alright. I'll take you to Ms. Lily." She stood up and walked around the counter.

The three headed upstairs. "Ms. Lily? Is that her given or surname?" Sam asked curiously.

May 'hmm'-ed. "It's her surname. Her full name is Heather Lily, and she's owned the orphanage since her mom died."

Dean butted in. "Her mom? Did she own the orphanage before this Heather woman."

May nodded slightly. "Yeah, Amanda owned this place but twenty years ago Amanda died in a car crash so Ms. Lily took over." She stopped in front of a door. "Here we are," She knocked three times.

"Come in!" A voice called out and the door was opened by May. A middle aged, green eyes black haired woman sat behind the desk. She looked very much like May, with her tired eyes and pale skin.

"May?" The woman – who the brothers assumed was Heather Lily – looked surprised to see the younger woman here. Her green eyes darted to the two suit wearing men curiously. "Who are they? Are they here to adopt?" 

May averted looking at Heather. "Er, no. They're FBI agents." The pen Heather was holding dropped in surprise. She looked at Dean and Sam with wide eyes. "FBI agents?!" She looked incredulous.

The two whipped out their badges. "I'm agent Duff," Dean said as Sam finished. "And I'm agent Blake. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Sam was polite.

Heather paled. "I-I see. May, would you be a dear and get us some coffee?" Her voice shook. 

May nodded, relieved to be getting out of there and away from the agents. "I'll be back in a minute." She closed the door behind her gently as she went to the kitchen.

She made her way down passing by a few of the children who either sent her confused, worried looks or greeted her cheerfully. When she reached the kitchen she quickly started making the coffee. She grabbed a spoon redy to put the coffee grains in the cups but her hands shook.

FBI agents. Freakin' FBI agents! Why would they be here to investigate little Maddie's and Jamie's deaths? They were accidents! The police said so, unless they... weren't? But who would kill those two sweet hearts? They were just children!

So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone was behind her until a small hand touched her shoulder. She jumped, shrieking and sending the coffee grains everywhere.

"Whoa!" A voice with a slight accent exclaimed. May realised she recognised that voice well, so she relaxed. "Alex, how many times do I have to tell you to not startle me like that?" She huffed and turned around.

The dark haired girl grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, May. But you gotta pay attention to your surroundings more." Her eyes crinkled into a cheeky grin.

May rolled her eyes and got a broom from the cupboard nearby. "How many times have you told me that now?"

Alex pretended to think. She placed her pointer finger on her lip and thought, standing on the back of her heels. "Oh I don't know, the 132nd mabe?" She giggled lightly. 

"What's got you so jumpy anyway? Found a spider in the cupboard or something?" Alex shivered slightly at the thought of spiders. They were demons! She knew their secret, there was no use lying to her! She knew that they were monsters!

... So maybe Alex wasn't really sane....

May smiled slightly. Alex's fear of spiders was well known amongst the orphanage staff and children. And her obsession with declaring they're demons even more so. But then the smile disappeared when the question fully processed. She wondered how Alex would react.

"Some FBI agents came, so I took them up to Ms. Lily. They came to ask about...their deaths." May winced. She very well knew thst Alex had to see both Maddie's and Jamie's deaths, and thwt the young teen was close to the two kids. 

Alex froze. FBI angents... Why does that sound familiar? And the mysterious way Jamie and Maddie died.... She shook her head to get rid of the utterly _ridiculous_ idea. _Nah_ , she thought. _It's impossible._

But there was the possibility... "Hey, May?"

"Hmm?" May said as she put the freshly brewed coffee on the tray. 

"Can I take the coffee to Ms. Lily's office? I _really_ want to check out these agents." Alex pleaded.

May hesitated. For one, if she sent Alex the young girl might probably make a scene and do something stupid like trip up the stairs, but then again, Alex was really shy around strangers and large crouds, so May doubted she would do anything on purpose. But she was the one told to take the coffee up to the office, and she might get scolded for letting the curious girl take the tray up.

One look into Alex's eyes and the deal was sealed. May sighed. "Fine. I have paperwork to sort anyway." Besides, not even Heather had the ability to say 'no' to Alex's puppy do eyes. And if she would, Heather would feel guilty since Alex had the ability to look like a kicked puppy.

Alex pumped a fist into the air cheering. "Yes!" She could find out if her ridiculous idea ws as ridiculous as she thought – which it probably was ince there was no way what he said was true....

She took the tray from the slightly bemused May and made her way upstairs. She passed by a few of her fellow orphans, who gave her smiles.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Winchesters and Heather Lily**

* * *

As May closed the door, Heather turned to the two Hunters in disguise. Her eyes were dark and suspicious. "Why are FBI agents doing here, if you don't mind me asking."

Dean and Sam exchanged look, and after a mental battle, Sam replied. "We're here to investigate the deaths of Madeline and James."

Her eyes were clouded in confusion. "But I thought Maddie's and Jamie's deaths were accidents? The police told me that much." 

Dean interrupted Sam before he started to say anything. "Well, we discovered there could be a bit of... foul play. Where were they during their deaths and with whom?" 

Heather looked a bit shaken up at the thought of anyone killing one of her kids. "W-Well, both Maddie and Jamie were playing by the lake. I-I don't know who exactly they were with, but I know Maddie was with Alex, Sydney, Dennis, Colin and Jake, and Jamie was with Sydney, Alex, Avalon, Johnathan and Justin. They were playing tag when all of a sudden, they burst into flames. They jumped into the river, but they kept burning until they...died." Heather teared up, remembering the pained, tortured screams the children emitted.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. They both noticed that this Alex and Sydney kids were with the two when they were killed.

"I see." Sam nodded. "Could you give us papers about every staff member, every orphan and their parents – if you know who they are? It would be a big help with the investigation."

Heather looked hesitant, but nodded anyway. "Sure. I just have to go to the Archives and get them – or do you have some sort of computer or USB? I could send the files onto there so you wouldn't have to carry all those papers."

"Yeah, we have a USB." Dean was interrupted from saying anything else by the door opening. And instead of May stepping inside with the tray, it was a young girl – probably thirteen or twelve. 

She was 5"2 – or about 160cm – tall, slender, and lithe. Her straight dark brown hair fell down to about her mid-back. Her bangs curled around her pale face. Seriously, it was like she had never seen the light of day! But, her almond shaped eyes drew their attention almost immediately. They were an enchanting blue, but what caught their attention was that _there was no exact shade of blue like she has_. It was unique.

They barely noticed what she was wearing; a short sleeved gray T-shirt which was more of a dress if anything. It reached down to her thighs, and covered everything that needed to be covered. She wore a red and black checkered flannel shirt that was unbuttoned. She was wearing some plain black combat boots.

And she was currently sporting a shocked expression on her face.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Heather asked startling Alex out of her shock induced haze. 

Sam and Dean looked at the short girl in surprise. So this was the Alex that was at both crime scenes. She didn't look like much.

Alex's face blanked and she made her way to the coffee table which Dean, Sam and Heather had sat down prior to their talk. Her hands trembled as she placed the tray on the table and distributed the cups.

Then she proceeded to bang her head into the wall. _Hard_.

Sam froze in shock when she did so and Dean quickly shot up and grabbed the girl from doing anyore damage. Heather just winced and looked pained – like she was used to this.

"Are you crazy?!" Dean hissed harshly as he grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. An ugly bruise was starting to form on her forehead and another part, righ above her right eyebrow was bleeding from the force she banged her head. She looked surprised, mumbling something that sounded like "Okay, so not a dream. This is _bad."_

"Hey! Answer me kid!" She brushed off his hands and ignored him with practiced ease. 

Heather sighed, "Alex, you reopened your scar again." It was like she was used to this! 

Dean and Sam stared in shock and slowly gathering unease when the girl – Alex – just tilted her head to the side and brought her hand up to caress the wound. She brought her hand down and frowned at the blood. "Oops." Was sheepishly said.

Heather scowled lightly. "Don't 'oops' me, missy. This is the third time you reopened that _twelve year old_ scar in the past _month_! Please control yourself, Alex." She reprimanded the awkwardly standing Alex angrily. It looked as if she was going to continue scolding her, but then she sighed and deflated. "Go to Will. He'll stitch it up again." With a final stern look from the older woman, Alex was gone, slamming the door with a none too gentle _**BANG!**_.

Sam and Dean gaped at the door and Heather just scowled. "Honestly, that girl...." She muttered furiously. Although she was used to seeing Alex hurt herself, it had been progressively getting worse since Madeline's and James's deaths. One day, she feared that the young girl will hurt herself _big time_ , and this time won't be recovering.

"Uh... What the hell was _that_?" Dean managed to choked out after a few moments of tense silence. That broke Sam out of whatever thoughts he was stuck in.

They both sent her inquiring looks. Heather looked sad. "Alex... That was Alex by the way... Has been like that since she got better about five months ago. She's like – well, she thinks she's dreaming, so she hurts herself sometimes. It first started out like pinches, slaps to the face or any part of her body really or even scratching herself with her nonexistent nails. She has a nervous habit of biting her nails." She chuckled slightly, before becoming serious again.

"But then it progressively started getting worse since Jamie's and Maddie's deaths. She started to bang her head against any hard object, and even started to bite her flesh hard enough to draw blood. I seriously hope someone adopts her soon, or she'll do something she will regret."

Or maybe she already had? Dean narrowed his eyes. He felt bad for the girl, but there was a possibility that the reason she's doing this is because she was the one who killed the two kids and feels guilt. He'd never met a monster that could feel guilt – well, maybe he had – so this was interesting.

"Can we get those files now?" Sam asked breaking the awkward silence that covered the room.

Heather paused in surprise but then she smiled and nodded. "Sure, just a moment."

Half an hour later, Dean and Sam walked out of the orphanage with a hefty amount of files on the latter's USB. 

"Don't you find this all suspicious, Sam?" Dean asked quietly as they made their way down the road. Apparently, cars were forbidden to go up here.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sam agreed easily. "The way those kids died, and that Alex girl was there both times...." 

Dean interrupted him with a scowl. "I'm not talking about that!"

Sam sent him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, it is suspicious, but I was talking about the girl, Alex." Dean said. "I'm getting a feeling that she isn't hurting herself because she thinks this is a dream, but because she feels guilty." 

Sam looked confused as they neared the Impala. "Guilty?"

The older brother nodded. "Yeah, guilty. She kills the Maddie girl, feels guilty, the Jamie boy learns of her deed, she kills him so he doesn't tell, and then feels guilty. Or something."

Sam looked at him like he was an idiot. "Dean, but wouldn't that mean that she's not a monster? And why would she kill Maddie?" 

The questions made the shorter male pause momentarily. "Well," He said uneasily. "Maybe she is a monster, or some sort of ghost, and the two brats discovered what she was, so she had to kill them?" He growled slightly. "I don't know alri–" Whatever he was about to say was caught in his throat when he saw a certain little girl standing in front of the Impala, her back to them.

Speak of the devil – or monster, or ghost, or whatever – and she shall appear.

Dean nearly groaned. Great. Just great. He could never get a break, could he?

The two walked up behind her warily, ready for anything. She was leaning forward to get a better look when Sam spoke. "Hey there."

She actually _jumped_ and _shrieked_ in surprise. "Mother fu–" But then she realised just who was behind her and trailed off. "–uuuuunnnn?" Her grin was strained, they realised.

"Nice try kiddo, but we know a hefty lot of French ourselves." Dean told her, and Sam barely resisted the sudden urge to facepalm. His brother...the dumbass.

Alex slowly turned red. They were all silent. Sam hated silence. Dean hated silence. And Alex – well, who knows?

She coughed, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "Nice car. Impala right?" She shifted, obviously more than a little nervous. Sam noticed she had bandaged rapped around her forehead.

"Thanks," Dean said.

Hello again, awkward silence. 

Alex coughed again, but this time started walking towards the orphanage. "I – uh, gotta go now. Bye I guess?" 

"Yeah, bye." Dean waved her off as she rushed up the small hill.

Once she was out of hearing range, but still in sight, Dean spoke, "I keep telling you, Sammy. Something's off about that brat." 

Sam nodded slightly, "Yeah, I think so too."

Sam made his way to the passenger's seat while Dean took the initiative and went to the driver's seat. The doors slammed shut and the car started.

Backing up a bit, they turned and made their way to the road. Out of the corner of Sam's eye, he spotted Alex standing on the hill in the mirror. She was waving at them.

"BYE SAM! BYE DEAN! DON'T GET KILLED AND HAVE SOME HOLY WATER ON YOU!!!" She shouted at them and Sam smiled. That was some pretty good advice the kid gave.

Once they were near a hotel, Sam realised something. Dean must've too, because the car came to a screeching halt.

"...Sammy, we didn't give her our names, did we?" Dean's voice cracked. Ghost, monster, or human, she shouldn't know their names.

Sam was silent. "No, Dean, we didn't."  
.

.

.

"Son of a motherfucking troll."

"Those are exactly my words, Deana."

"Oh shut your piehole, Samantha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished watching the first season of Supernatural, and I nearly got a heart attack at the final scene of the last episode, because seriously? Can't they ever get a break?


	3. "Morgana? ...Nah, I'm Just Alex."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam check out the files they got from Heather Lily, and are almost instantly suspicious of Alex. Alex doesn't take well to that, and proceeds to beat the boys with a stuffed animal... And their suspicions are shot down, literally. With a gun filled with rock salt. Along the way, they meet the suspicious Sydney and the awkward Avalon.

**Local Library**

 

* * *

 

After they had checked in, Dean and Sam pondered on _how_ the little girl knew their name. I mean, they only said their names were Blake and Duff, and the brat wasn't even there!

 

That night they slept uneasily, expecting a little maniacally grinning girl popping in to slit their throats and gut them cackling throughout the whole ordeal while carrying a pink stuffed bunny in her hands.

 

God, has Dean mentioned he hated kids? _Especially_ ghost/monster/demon/whatever-the-hell-she-is kids?

 

So now we have a grumpy Dean, a tired Sam and a hell of a lot of files.

 

Dean was half-heartedly reading Madeline's file, looking for anything interesting that would connect her to James. So far, nothing. They had absolutely nothing in common, not even potty breaks, dammit!

 

He kept reading on until something caught his eye. His fingers paused over the mouse. But isn't that–

 

He was interrupted by Sam, who tapped him on the shoulder none too gently. "What?" He snapped at his little brother.

 

Sam held his hands up in surrender, before he turned serious. "I found out some things about Alex."

 

Dean glanced at his computer screen interested. "And?"

 

"Well, for one, her name is actually Alexandra, but I guess she shortens it to Alex." 

 

Dean's eye twitched. "If that's all Sammy, I swear to you I will shove your ass into the mixer and laugh as you scream." He threatened his baby brother with what Sam assumed was a mix between a hiss and a growl. Probably. Or Dean just invented a new... whatever you call hissing and growling. Sam didn't know. He wasn't a genius.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the grumpy threat his brother shot at him. "Well, I also found out that Alex was born on the 31st of October in 1992, in Hellam, Pennsylvania."

 

Dean had to interrupt him there. "Hellam? Like someone seriously named this place after _Hell_? Were they on crack or something?" He ws stupefied at the sheer idiocy of a human naming a freaking town being named after Hell.

 

Hell. Underworld. Inferno. Netherworld. Limbo. Abaddon. Gehenna. Abyss. Tartarus. Hades. Sam's Ass. And now, apparently, Hellam.

 

"I don't really want to know." Was Sam's reply.

 

"Anyway," Sam started. "Her mother was Elena, and her father was unknown. Probably a one night stand. But that's not important right now. What _is_ important, is that Alex's mother died when she was six months old, in a fire. No one knew how the fire started, and no one knew how Alex survived." Sam said solemnly.

 

"Wait," Dean spoke calmly, although inside he was a raging inferno. "Her mother died _six months after she was born_ in a _mysterious fire_ and she survived _unscathed_ while her mother, an _adult_ , _died_?" It was like a slightly twisted version of their mother's death.

 

Sam nodded grimly. "Yeah, so Ms. Lily took her in, because apparently she and Elena were friends. I also found out that five years ago two of the orphanage kids – one of them was Alex – got into some sort of accident that cost one of them their lives. It doesn't say what accident, but Alex got stuck in a coma for about five years." He looked straight into his brother's green eyes, and said seriously.

 

"She woke up on the 30th of October, last year."

 

Dean froze. "But isn't that–"

 

Sam nodded interrupting him. "Yeah." He grimaced. "The same night you came to tell me dad's missing." He took a deep breath, looking at the screan. "And get this, her surname is Morgan."

 

Dean stared at him blankly, not getting why that mattered. Sensing his brother's confusion, Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Add an 'a' and what do you get?"

 

Dean inhaled swiftly, understanding what his brother meant. " _Son of a bitch_."

 

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

 

They stayed silent for a full minute, before Dean finally spoke. "I think we need to have a talk with Alex."

 

"No shit Sherlock."

 

"Shut up Watson."

 

* * *

 

**Lily's Orphanage**

 

* * *

 

"This is _so_ awkward." Sam muttered under his breath as they passed by curious children and staff workers. They were both wearing their FBI suits.

 

"Tell me about it." Was Dean's reply. They were making their was to Alex's room, which they were told, by May, was on the second floor. And they were currently lost. This orphanage was like a maze! A labyrinth!

 

A few of the kids they passed look amused. Assholes.

 

"Uh, Dean?" Sam asked his brother as he stared at an elaborate vase on a small table.

 

"What?" The elder Winchester snapped, turning around. When his eyes layed on the blue and white vase, his face blanked. That vase looked very, _very_ familiar. They had been wandering around the maze *cough**cough*house*cough**cough* for about half an hour, and they had passed that vase seven times already, at the very least.

 

"Didn't we already pass by here a... _few_ times?" Sam asked gazing at the vase. 

 

"Yeah, a _few_ times." Was Dean's answer, his voice as dry as the Sahara.

 

A tinkling bell-like laugh came from Sam's left. "A 'few' would be an understatement, agent Duff." 

 

The two brothers turned to the left – or right in Dean's case – and saw a young woman, probably in her late teens. She had long, unkept brown hair, which slowly faded into a dark blond or light brown at the bottom. Her sad, grey eyes were watching them, amused with a smile on her face. Her face was dusted with a few freckles, and she had a large bruise on the top of her head, which wad very visible because of her pale skin. She wore a simple white dress with wooden sandals.

 

But what really interested the two brothers the most, were two things. One, was her sadly smiling eyes. The emotions hidden deep in there had Sam nearly reeling back from the intensity of it. Grief, loneliness, happiness, love, hate, betrayal, guilt, melancholy, amusement, tiredness. This girl had seen so many things that would make any grown woman shake. Two, was the large bruise on her head. It looked painful, not the owch-I-stubbed-my-toe painful, but the shit-this-hurts-call-the-ambulance painful.

 

"You're lost aren't you?" She asked amusedly. "I can't say I'm surprised, Ms. Lily's ancestors were rather... eccentric with their designs." She said fondly, as if she had known Heather Lily's great-grandparents/grandparents/or something.

 

"I'm Sydney by the way." She introduced herself sticking out a hand to shake.

 

Sam reached out to shake it after a moment of hesitance. As he did so, Dean asked the million dollar question. "Are you alright? Don't people usually need to go to a hospital to check if they got a concussion with that type of bruise? Are you single? Are you legal?" 

 

Sam resisted the urge to facepalm and/or cover his face with his hands. This was his brother. Even in the times of need, he couldn't keep it in his pants.

 

Sydney looked bemusedly at the smaller Winchester with cool eyes. "You will find that I am perfectly fine. And I had just gotten back from the hospital a few minutes ago. Yes, I am... single, and yes, I had just turned legal." She replied to his questions coldly. She didn't like playboys. Bastards, the lot of them.

 

"Oh." Dean shifted awkwardly. He wasn't used to girls acting so coldly to him, usually it was the opposite. Sometimes he just needed a drink, _just_ a drink, so maybe he sometimes... ignored them?

 

"Nice to meet you Sydney," Sam said kindly, if not a little bit hesitantly. What a good Samaritan he was, Dean thought to himself. Get it? _Sam_ aritan. No? Oh.... Dean blanched. Did he seriously have a conversation with himself?

 

(Chuck: Excuse the author as she coughs guiltily.)

 

Sydney beamed at him happily, getting a bit too close for Sam's comfort. He wasn't really uses to girls getting _this_ close to him. Only Jess, got this close to him since she was his girlfriend. But that was before....

 

His eyes darkened with the thought of her burning body on the ceiling. She was dead, and it was all his fault. Dean, sensing his brother's growing discomfort and guilt, quickly intervened beforw things could get a bit...heated.

 

"Uh, so Sydney right?" Sydney leaned away from Sam and threw Dean an uncharacteristic dirty look. "How did you my name?" That snapped Sam out of his drowning-in-guilt-daily-occurrence enough to worry about how Sydney learned of their names.

 

Sydney blinked once, twice, and then answered with a dazzling smile directed at Sam. "Well, Ms. Lily told us that FBI agents – and by extension your names – might be wondering around here last time you came investigating little Madeline's and James's deaths." There was something sad, guilty about the way Sydney said their names. _She was there when they died_ , Sam realised sadly. _She must've been close to them then._  


 

"Oh, then I–er, _we_ offer our condolences, miss Sydney." He corrected himself when Dean sent him a look. Sydney just smiled coyly, looking at him through her lashes suggestively. "Thank you for your worry, agent." She purred at him seductively causing the younger Winchester to shift uncomfortably.

 

Though Dean was still a bit miffed at being pushed away so coldly by the girl, he couldn't help but offer his brother a wink. His brother seriously needed to get laid, and Dean would be proud and happy if it was with a hot bombshell. 

 

Behind the blond's back, Dean sent his brother a thumbs up and mouthed 'Get laid'. Sweet, tall, innocent, naïve Sammy turned beat red and started stuttering incoherent sentences.

 

Sydney laughed slightly.

 

At those words, Sydney's expression closed off and she looked at both of them warily. "You aren't suspecting Alex of doing it, are you?" The two brothers sensed something like possessiveness in her voice. There was a challenge and warning in her words. If they so much as think of hurting the girl, Sydney would make their lives a living _hell_. Alex was _hers_.

 

Dean quickly held up his hands in surrender, sweating profusely. "N-No, of course not!" Sydney looked at them unimpressed. Sam proceeded to quickly save his ass with a quick, well crafted lie. 

 

"We're interviewing the people that were with the kids when they died. We decided on starting alphabetically." He said swiftly, no hesitance in his voice.

 

Sydney must've believed the lie, because her expression cleared significantly. "Oh, I see." She said shortly.

.

.

.

Who missed the awkward silence?

 

Well apparently, Sydney didn't because she quickly said to them, "I assume you got lost while you were looking for her room, right?" She asked bemusedly. At the two brothers' sheepish expressions, Sydney rolled her eyes and turned around. She started walking towards the stairs, and when she didn't hear the footsteps that indicated that they were following her, she turned her head slightly. "Well? Are you coming?" Cue blank expressions and rolling of eyes from the female. "If you want to find Alex before the day ends or before she goes somewhere or falls asleep, I suggest you follow me."

 

Dean and Sam quickly scampered off after her when the words fully processed. They didn't want to be stuck in this–this place for another hour! They'd rather take any demon than stay in here for more than they had to.

 

They passed by a few staff and orphans who seemed either upset at seeing them ("See, Sammy! I _told_ you it was like we were their daily amusement, but did you believe me? No! You didn't!" "Uh, Dean? Calm down, you're scaring the kids away." "For all I care, they can cry for their mom–er, caretakers!" "Idiot... And don't call me Sammy.") or were looking amused.

 

A flight of stairs later, five amused staff and orphans, Dean's Bitchface (And yes, capital letters included.), and a ton of twists and turns, they were in front of a door with a small wooden tag-thing (seriously, what is that?) with two names. Alex&Avalon in elegant cursive writing.

 

"Okay, here we are." Sydney declared cheerfully, a look of predatory interest in her eyes that Sam didn't notice, but Dean didn't overlook it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. This girl had been acting weirder than the harm-myself-girl Alex. 

 

She knocked. A few shuffles were heard, muffled words(?), and a few bangs, before the door was opened by a cranky Alex with her hair covering half her face. She blinked when she saw the Winchesters, but was otherwise unsurprised. She had been expecting them after all.

 

Sydney took in her nessy hair, the bags under her eyes, and her pale skin and immediately apologised. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" She fussed over the smaller and younger girl.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, the large gray T-shirt she wore falling off one shoulder. "Nah. I should've been awake anyway." She waved off the fretting teen with a wave of her hand, turning to the two men. "I've been expecting you." She told the two properly weirded out brothers seriously.

 

"Hey Alex, is Avalon around?" Sydney asked the possible witch eagerly, her eyes sparkling creepily. Alex didn't seem to notice – or didn't care – because she just sent the older girl a blank stare. 

 

"No, she's probably out with Dennis and Colin." She told the disappointed girl with a narrowing of her eyes, which Sydney didn't seem to notice. 

 

"I...see." She said disappointedly. "Well, I better get going. Bye Sam!" She waved at the tall boy as she ran out of sight.

 

"Well, come in and make yourself home." Alex yawned and pushed the door open. She made her way back into the room with the two brothers following rather hesitantly. They didn't trust the girl. Not at all. So why did _she_ trust _them_ so much?

 

The room was fairly spacious with light blue walls and a dark sea green carpet. Two beds were pushed against the walls, one on the left and one on the right. The left one was decorated as if it were the sky itself, and the right one as if it were the sun. There were two wardrobes and two desks.

 

She proceed to calmly sit down on the messy blue bed. She eyed them with her unnaturally blue eyes, the corners of her lips quirking up into a smile. A mischievous smile.

 

"Okay, let's get down to business, brat. How did you know our names?" Dean's fingers discreetly slipped to where his dagger was – because if he used his gun people would come and that would be _bad_ , because from the protectiveness (or was it possessiveness?) Sydney radiated, they could only assume how the others would react –was, ready for her to attack or something. The girl sent him an unimpressed look.

 

"Easy," She said soothingly. "I picked the lock on your Impala. Pretty hard to do too, but I managed." She shrugged of the incredulous looks they were giving her. What? She had learned how to pick lockets when she was twelve.

 

" _You picked the lock on my baby!?_ " If Dean's voice was a little higher than usual, nobody said a thing. Alex ignored him past a roll of eyes.

 

"And I gotta say, fake badges? Fake cards? I'm impressed." She said with the air of someone who wasn't easily impressed. "By the way, John's diary is very informative." Her eyes turned mischievous while Sam and Dean choked on their own spit.

 

This little twig of a girl picked theie car, looked through their things, and their dad's _journal_ – _not_ a diary – and she has the nerve to smile like nothing was wrong?! Fuck that!

 

In a flash Dean had his dagger out and ready to throw, but he froze when he heard the clicking of a gun being loaded. And yup, Alex was holding a gun – wasn't that _their_ gun? – pointing it at Dean with a raised eyebrow, a smirk replacing her smile.

 

"Holy–" Sam nearly fell off the chair he had sat down in earlier.

 

"–cheese?" Alex interrupted. "Because I _really_ like cheese. I'm kind of a mouse sometimes." A list of monsters that loved cheese ran through Dean's head, but none appeared because there _were no monsters that loved cheese_.

 

"I almost named Ňufko Cheese once." She mused idly, and that was about when Sam finally noticed the creepy stuffed rabbit staring at them. It was a light pink and easily as large as ¾ of Alex's torso, with large floppy ears and small arms, legs and tail. It had bandages covering various body parts, particularly its torso and the left side of its face. Its red eye wwas styled in a sideways D, like a smile. (Rabbit from Acchi Kocchi.) And quite frankly, the rabbit creaped the hell out of him.

 

... Wait, wasn't that the rabbit from his dreams?

 

Sam looked at the rabbit as if it killed his puppy. His...very nonexistent puppy.

 

Dean cleared his throat nervously, a small smirk playing his lips. "You do realise that it's loaded with rock salt, right?" He said – well, asked really but who cares? "It doesn't kill people." He said slowly.

 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Put the dagger on the table and maybe I'll play nice." She threatened him lightly.

 

Dean looked at her glaring and his hands clenched around the dagger. Like hell he was going to listen to a little brat. No one ordered him around! ...Well maybe except his dad.

 

"Why should I? It's not like you'll shoot." Not even a second later, a small bang came from the gun and the dagger fell out of his hands. His hands moved to the slightly bleeding wound on his forearm. It hurt like a bitch. Sure, there wasn't a lot of blood because rock salt wasn't iron or metal or whatever, but it still hurt like a gunshot, just a bit turned down.

 

Then, Dean realised that the small girl _really_ shot him. Her eyebrows were raised in challenge, a small, guiltless smirk pulling at the corner of her pink lips. She had actually shot him. What was with that? 

 

"Why do people keep saying that?" She mused out loud and Dean had a feeling that there was a quote hidden somewhere in there. That just made him more ticked off than he already was.

 

"Why you little–" He glowered.

 

Alex just barked a quick laugh. "You know," She mused idly, fingering the trigger. "While rock salt isn't enough to kill, it still hurts like a bitch. Especially when shot in a... rather specific place on the male body." She eyed Dean's lower body.

 

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He blanched getting what she was indicating. Dean's hands came down to guard his mini-me. Like hell he was going to lose what makes him a man because of a little girl.

 

Instantly, he flinched when he aggravated his wound by moving his arms. Sam noticed and sent him a worried look.

 

Alex must've noticed too, because she sighed and stood up from the place on her bed. Placing the gun securely near her, far from the brothers' reach but easy enough for her to grab if push comes to shove and the Winchesters turn out to be more troublesome and reckless than they already are. She moved to her desk and opened a drawer. 

 

As she was turned and digging through her drawer, Sam tensed and slowly made his way to where the gun was. Alex didn't turn around, causing Dean to grow suspicious. He was pretty sure that in a quiet room like this she would be able to hear his shuffling, unless..!

 

Dean's eyes widened. "Shit! Sammy, duck!" He shouted as his brother. Luckily, the younger Winchester managed to fold into himself. And just in time too, because a pink blur flew right where his head was.

 

The blur crashed into the wall opposite of Alex's bed. The thing fell onto the bed with a 'flop'. Meanwhile, Alex made a sound of triumph. She had found what she had been looking for.

 

She turned around, a first aid kit in her hands, and metaphorically sweatdropped at the scene.

 

  
_A rabid Ňufko has appeared! What shall you do?_ Alex watched them gleefully.

 

Dean let out a strangled shout once he realised just _what_ had attacked his baby brother. It was the creepy, bandaged plush bunny. The stuffed bunny _that was not supposed to be alive_ bunny that Alex called Ňufko(?). And it was currently glaring – or at least Dean thought it (he? she?) was – at the two brothers, its upside down 'v' mouth pulled into what appeared to be a bunny sneer. Can rabbits – _plush_ rabbits at that – sneer?

 

Alex took a step closer to Dean. He and Sam tensed, taking a defensive stance. Alex scoffed. "Fine. If you don't trust me, then disinfect his wound and bandage it." She threw Sam the kit none too gently in favour of replacing it with the rabid bunny. 

 

Sam and Dean stared at her, then the bunny, then the kit which was in Sam's hands, then her, the bunny, the kit – and you get it. "Uh, for all we know you could've replaced the disinfection with poison." Sam told her, gaze untrustful but curious.

 

Alex sighed and raised her hand. The disinfection came sailing into her open hand, along with Dean's dagger. As the two brothers gaped, Alex made a small cut on her finger. Red blood leaked out of the fingers slowly. She threw the dagger onto the floor near Dean's foot, opening the bottle of disinfection. The possible witch – even more so now that she displayed telekinesis and... whatever she did to that damned bunny – poured a little bit of disinfection on her cut, flinching slightly as she did so.

 

"Can you toss me a bandaid?" She asked Dean offhandedly. He just stared at her gaping. "Oh you know what, never mind." She huffed and a bandaid floated over to her. She took it and wrapped it around her disinfected finger.

 

After that, the smallest of the three threw an unresponsive Sam the bottle. It hit his chest and fell to the floor, thankfully intact. Alex sent his a dry look. It snapped Sam out of whatever daze he was in enough to make him pick up the bottle and start to disinfect and wrap his brother's wound.

 

After that was over with, Dean and Sam turned to the bored preteen, who was holding the (probably) homicidal plush toy. "So boys," She drawled. "Mind explaining why you're here? After all, you only hunt the supernatural." There was an inside joke in the last word, Dean was sure of it. And her twinkling eyes – what was she, Dumbledore? – just confirmed his suspicions.

 

"Like you don't know!" Dean spat, his green eyes darkening in his anger as he stood up. Sam shot up and held back his brother from attacking the stupefied child, but barely. " _Dean_!" He hissed at him in warning. Dean didn't seem to care because he kept snarling at her, "You killed those two kids didn't you? What are you, a witch or a ghost?" He glared at the unresponsive Alex coldly.

 

Sam finally managed to get him to sit down just as Alex did the most shocking thing. She laughed. It was soft, incredulous and filled wirh a hint of desperation laughter that immediately put the two men on edge. "You think," She giggled. "That I'm a _monster_?" She sounded sceptical. "And you think I _killed_ Maddie and Jamie?" But now, the only emotion that she displayed was sorrow, guilt and cold rage.

 

Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortably as her suddenly cold and piercing blue ( _bluebluebluedearGodwhyaretheysoblue_ ) eyes stared into them. 

 

"I am curious," She continued uncaring of their uncomfortableness. "Pray tell, which monster do you think I am?" She was curious at what the two Hunters came up with. 

 

Dean was the one who answered, albeit very, _very_ hesitantly. "Uh, Morgana?" 

 

Alex stared at the blankly for a full minute. A few moments later, she relaxed and looked amused. "Morgana? ...Nah, I'm just Alex." She shrugged, now sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce.

 

(Rena: Dear Chuck, after seven years you still remember that?

 

Rin: Shut up please.)

 

"Prove it." Dean said instantly.

 

She paused. "I'm assuming that the dagger was silver, so at least it shows that I'm not a shapeshifter at least. Now, while I don't have Holy Water on me, I can pour a bit of salt on my skin to show I'm not a demon or ghost." She leaned down and reached for something. A second later, she had a salt bottle (seriously, please tell the author what they are) in her hands. Twisting the top, she poured a little salt on her forearm. 

 

Nothing. No burns. No screams. No nothing. She was human. 

 

She shookher arm and the salt disappeared. "Oh, and before I forget, _Christo_." She said and then pointed to her eyes. "See? They aren't black, red, yellow or white." She smiled smugly.

 

"So...you are a human." Dean said slowly, as if not believing it. 

 

"Yup." Alex replied, popping the 'P'.

 

Dean stood up in a flash, glaring down at the unfazed girl. "I don't believe it." The next thing the Winchester knew, he was laying on his back on the orange and yellow bed, a dagger at his throat. And no, the one holding the dagger wasn't Alex but the bunny Ňufko.

 

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

 

Unknown to him, Sam was having similar thoughts. After all, even in their line of work it isn't every day you see a pink plush bunny holding a dagger at your neck.

 

"Eh, I wouldn't do anything threatening if I was you." Alex finally told them amusedly. "Ňufko's a bit overprotective." There was laughter hidden in her unwavering voice, but the two didn't notice.

 

"You tell us now?" Over the bunny's – and isn't _that_ weird – shoulder Dean spotted Alex and sent her a glare.

 

Their dad would be so disappointed in them... bested by a thirteen year old who is half their size, is in a T-shirt and hopefully some shorts, and has the mental capacity of an eight year old while controlling a stuffed bunny. Their pride was wounded. Big time. But mostly Dean's, since he was the one getting his ass beaten by a pink stuffed animal.

 

"Actually, I have the mental capacity of a baby. Amnesia sucks dude." She cut in, like she had read their minds or something. Dean tensed causing the psycho bunny to press the dagger closer to his neck. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but enough to send a warning.

 

"Can you explain, Alex?" Sam asked her kindly. See? This was why he was the brain and Dean the brawn. He was smart and knew how to get on the good side of people.

 

Alex blinked at him owlishly, making a sound of understanding. "Ah, right. It didn't say in the file, did it? I have amnesia. Don't remember anything from before I got in the coma. Head trauma, the doctor said." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Just a few short flashes." There was something sad in her eyes that made Sam feel a bit sympathy for her. To wake up, not remembering anything must be tough. He couldn't imagine himself or Dean getting in a coma and then waking up, not remembering anything. It would screw him up too.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

Alex waved him off, a flicker of bitter determination in her eyes. "Don't pity me." She bit out harshly. "I got used to it."

 

"Uh, Morgan? Can you get your psycho bunny off me?" Dean asked her eyeing the murderous looking bunny. Alex sent him an unimpressed look. "Not if you continue being mean." She shot back at him, and Dean felt like groaning. What a stubborn girl she was.

 

"Fine. I'm sorry I was a meany." He told her with dry sarcasm dripping off his voice.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, hearing the sarcasm, but let him go nonetheless. She sent the bunny a _Look_ and Ňufko caved, raising the knife away from Dean's neck. He breathed a relieved sigh. But his relief was short-lived, because not even a moment later, Ňufko raised the dagger as high as he could and brought it down swiftly.

 

" _Ňufko_!" Alex's reprimanding tone had the knife inches away from Dean's ear, an inch or so deep in the mattress. Dean was frozen in fear from the freaking rabbit almost killing him. 

 

Sam could already see the headlines; _'Professional Hunter Dead At Overprotective Plush Bunny's Hand! A New Era..?'_ Not something you see everyday, and Sam had a feeling that Bobby would be screaming at Dean – or his corpse at the least – that he was an 'idjit stupid enough to piss of a little psyco rabbit wielding girl'. Again, not something you see everyday.

 

Ňufko let out a bunny huff and let go of the knife. He jumped off Dean and the bed. Them Ňufko proceeded to head over to a very disapproving and disappointed Alex.

 

"Bad Ňufko!" She scolded him once he was in arms reach, picking him off. "You ruined Ava's bedsheets! Let's just hope that she doesn't notice it." Alex was apparently more worried over the covers of her roommates bed than Dean's near death experience.

 

"You're worried more about the fucking bedsheets than a life?" She looked astounded. Sam wasn't far behind him either, because what the hell? 

 

"Yes." She deadpanned. 

 

Sam nearly fell off the bed. Seriously, what was this human – still a bit dubious about that – girl? Was she insane or something?

 

"Wait," Dean held up his hand. "How is that bunny alive?"

 

Alex gave him a look thst meant he was stupid. "Because I wanted him to be."

 

"I don't think that's possible. You just wished him alive?" Dean and Sam stared at her in disbelief.

 

"Uh, yeah?" She said as if it were obvious.

 

"So," Sam shifted uneasily. "You, uh, have psychic powers or something?" He asked her hesitantly, mind flashing to the dreams of Jess's... death days before it happened.

 

Alex blinked, pursing her lips in concentration. "Psychic powers? I guess I have a few. Telekinesis, bringing inanimate objects back to life, and a few others." She trailed off uncertainly, her blue eyes sad.

 

"And where did you get them? Made a demon deal and became a witch?" Dean butted in causing Sam to sigh. Apparently, resisting the urge to facepalm and/or smack his big brother over the head was somewhat a daily occurrence in his life.

 

Alex shrugged, a sad look in her eyes. "I don't really know, but they started up around the time I woke up. A few days later I think?" 

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. If they remembered correctly, Alex woke up around the end of October and beginning of November last year, right about the time their dad went missing, Sam went back to hunting, and Jess died. And also Sam's psychic-ness started up, but not like Dean knew that, and Sam was quite content with keeping mum about the whole thing. No need to freak his brother out after all.

 

"Anywho, I assume you're here to find out what killed Maddie and Jamie." Alex started talking, "And since now I'm out of the picture, you guys have nothing right?"

 

The two brothers nodded warily.

 

"Then why don't I help you?" She offered, earning her two incredulous looks from the Hunters.

 

"Are you crazy? You're just a kid!" Dean sputtered out.

 

Alex looked at him bemusedly. "So were you when you started." She shot back causing the two to pause. What she said was true, they both started hunting around her age. They didn't remember exactly when, since it happened over 10 years ago, but they knew they were as young as, if not younger, than her.

 

"Doesn't matter," Dean said in a low voice. "We grew up knowing about the supernatural," A amused spark lit in her eyes. "But you only learned of it – what, today? Yesterday? You're still too young to understand our world." 

 

An emotion that Sam could only describe as rage welled up in her blue eyes, taking him by surprise. He pegged the girl as someone who didn't get angry easily. But here she was, anger in her eyes.

 

"No, it is _you_ who doesn't understand." She said calmly, no emotion betraying her voice. " _You_ do not understand the full extent of the world we live in. _You_ do not know about those that control the fate of our world. _You_ are unaware that there are more than demons, ghosts and gods out there. You have no faith, Dean Winchester. No faith in me, in the world, and you do not believe in that which is right under your nose." 

 

Dean and Sam were shocked at how the girl spoke, as if she knew that there is more to the world than monsters and humans. She spoke like she was millennia older than them, and had seen a ton more things. Even Alex herself looked surprised at her outburst, like she going to say something else but this slipped out.

 

Before any of them could open their mouths to talk about what she said, the door was opened gently. The three turned to face a surprised looking dirty blonde.

 

Her wavy, dirty blonde hair cascaded down to her stomach, getting lighter as it did so. She had bright crystal blue eyes, and although they weren't as bright as Alex's, they were breathtaking to look at. Her skin was also pale, but not like Sydney's. Her eyes were sad and lonely, but there was a bit of happiness too.

 

She was wearing a knee length, soft looking white sleeveless dress with a denim jacket that was styled in various shades of blue. It was unbuttoned, showing off her impressive cleavage. She wore simple brown boots coupled with a light brown cowboy hat. There was some sort of necklace around her neck, but the two couldn't really see because it was hidden under her dress. She was taller than Alex by a head or so, and had a beautifully shaped body. She also looked like she was older than her, probably around fourteen.

 

She cast the two Winchesters a suspicious look before turning to her friend. "Alex? Who are they?" She asked the younger girl gently. She moved closer to Alex, as if shielding her from the two.

 

  
_If anything, it should be the other way around._ Dean thought, still bitter about the whole 'getting-ass-whooped-by-little-girl-and-psycho-bunny'. 

 

Alex blinked at the girl. Then a bright grin took over her pale face. "Avalon! Where've you been?" She asked curiously, then shaking her head a moment later. "Nevermind. This is agent Duff and agent Blake." She introduced the two awkward Hunters.

 

Sam observed the girl who he assumed was Alex's roommate. She looked like any old teenager, but... He bit his lip, there was something just _off_ about her. He doesn't know how to explain it, but this girl was no good.

 

Avalon eyed them curiously, but past a nod of respect didn't pay them much attention. As long as they didn't touch Alex, they were fine with her. "Hey Alex, did you know that Sydney was looking for me? I swear, it's like she has a crush on me... _Or_ , she's a psychopath murder and I'm her next target." She mused, but there was a look in her eyes that spoke volumes.

 

Alex sent her an unnerved look. "Seriously, Ava. You scare me sometimes." Avalon shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm not talking about the properties of goat blood anymore."

 

Alex grimaced. "Thank God, I wouldn't think I would've been able to handle another minute with you rambling about that crazy shit."

 

As the two young girls conversed, Dean couldn't help but think that for a soft looking girl, this Avalon chick is pretty dark. I mean, goat blood? Sounds like something a devil worshiper would do.

 

He tuned back into the conversation when it seemed to end. 

 

"–and they were just leaving anyway." Alex said flippantly, gesturing to the two brothers. Avalon rolled her eyes grumbling something that the two brothers didn't hear, but Alex sure did. Whatever Avalon said made the youngest snicker.

 

Alex stood up, indicating for the Hunters to copy her moves. "I'll lead them to their car, so they don't get lost." Dean sent her a glare while Sam just turned a bit red at the reminder that a barely legal girl hit on him.

 

After the three had reached the Impala, Alex leaned on it, causing Dean to give her a death glare. 

 

"I don't care what you think, I'm going to help you guys solve this case." She said after a few minutes of having a contemplating look on her face. With those simple words, she pushed herself off the car and made her way to the orphanage. As she passed Dean, she paused to mumbled something that made his eyes widen.

 

He turned to say something to the telekinesis girl, but the door was already shut. He pulled his lips into a straight line, because if what she said is true, he has a pretty good idea that this case ain't gonna be easy.

 

"Dean?" Sam asked him worriedly. He was already sitting in the shotgun seat. 

 

Dean made his way to the drivers seat, and shut the door with the bang. The engine started up and in a minute or two they were already nearing the town library.

 

"I just got a feeling that this case is gonna get a whole lot of complicated." Dean ground out as they sped through the mid-afternoon traffic. 

 

_"I barely made out the smell of an animal during their deaths. Ya know what it was? A donkey."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudo, bookmark if you liked. And please tell me if I should pair Alex up with Adam, Lucifer, Michael or someone else!


End file.
